One Piece Journy of A life Time
by Sora4801
Summary: Katsumi Hitomi was talking to her father figure the Red Haired Shanks when none other then Captin' Smoker arrives to aresst Shanks.Katsumi ends up faceing Smoker and When Smoker leaves none other Then Monkey D. Luffy Appears with his crew and meet Katsumi


Summary: Katsumi Hitomi is a fifteen year old girl who specializes in weapons and the three sword style Santoru, she also ate a devils fruit but would never use her powers unless necessary. Katsumi lives on the island of NekoNeko. As she was talking to her father figure the famous Red Haired Shanks, none other then Captin' Smoker appears with his navy crew and Tashigi. Katsumi yells for Shanks and his crew to go and would take care of Smoker and his navy crew. But when things started to get rough a boy with a straw hat, four boys, a reindeer, and two girls appeared and started to help out in the fight. What will happen now that Katsumi a person who hates to be helped gets help from these strangers but not in the way she thought she would?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories**

_Stressed out words_

_**\I do not own One Piece but I do own Katsumi Hitomi/**_

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A girl with silver hair that was held up in a high pony tail (Think Sango from

Inu-Yasha in her demon slayer outfit), her hair from the pony tail went down to her butt, but when down her hair goes to her ankles, she has silver eyes with golden specks in them, she had ivory skin and wore a silver shirt with flared out long sleeves (Think Sesshomaru's sleeves) and a golden sash tied around her waist and wore a pair of ice blue tight fitting long pants but down below they flare out and black boots, she had three sword tied to her waist, the first had an ivory sheath and handle, the second had a golden sheath and a golden handle, the third sword had a silver sheath with a silver handle, to her side as well was a pouch with a few scrolls in them and two shuriken and kunai pouches strapped onto her left leg as she had senbon tied around her left arm under her sleeves. She was talking to a man with long red hair, black eyes a couple scars under his eye, he wore a white shirt with a black cape hiding the right side of his body, black pants and boots.

"Shanks, you will be leaving today am I right?" The girl asked in a gentle voice as she looked at him with admiration.

"Aye I will be livin' today lass." Shanks replied sighing a bit.

"I see. I guess then you won't be staying for my sixteenth birthday. Oh well….but you got me a great gift! Three rare swords! Thanks a lot Shanks!" The girl said with a smile.

Shanks scratched the tip of his nose smiling, "Ah, don't worry about it lass. It is your big say on Saturday and I had ta give it ta ya before I go." Shanks said.

"Shanks, you told me when I am ready I can join your crew. I am ready but you probably won't let me join hm?" the girl asked.

Shanks blinked then started to laugh happily, "Aye lass I know yer ready but ya can't join me crew. I want ya to join a betta crew. You'll be a meetin' them soon. Any ways lass shouldn't ya be tra-" Shanks eyes widened as she grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way if a round of bullet shots by a lot of people.

"What!? Shanks! Who shot at us?!" The girl asked as she got on her guard her hands going to her sword instantly as she looked around.

"Hello Red Hair. Glad I found you. You're under arrest you pirate." A man with green hair and eyes walked up to them he had on a white jacket showing his well built chest, he wore blue pants and black boots, he was smoking a cigar and smoke was coming out of his mouth he had a sword strapped to his back.

"Well if it ain't Captin' Smoker. Pleasure ta see ya Captin'!" Shanks said with a mock bow.

"I wouldn't be acting like that if I were you Red Hair." Smoker growled out.

Just then the girl stepped in front of Shanks a beautiful ivory sword in her hands the blade shinning in the sun, "Shanks get back to your and leave. I will handle them." She said.

"But lass. He be Captin' Smoker. Wait what am I sayin' you lass could beat him I bet. But watch out he ate a devil fruit the smoke smoke fruit. Take care if your self lass. Be seeing ya around!" with that said Shanks ran off into the foliage down to the dock.

"Girl move aside before you get hurt." Smoker said

"I don't think so. My name is Katsumi Hitomi and I am the best fighter on NekoNeko. Trained by my aniki Hawk eye mi Hawk. I won't let you lay a hand on Shanks. Now get ready for some fun." Katsumi said as she licked the edge of her sword, a sadistic look in her eyes the once kind and calm eyes now gone.

Smoker's eyes widened and before he could even get on his guard he was thrown back and had a gash on his arm, he felt serious pain but the cut was clean, no blood no nothing, just a huge slash and pain, 'I didn't even see or hear her move! What is she?!' Smoker thought.

"I specialize in clean cuts and silent killing. In other words I am an assassin. These swords are special made and can hurt people with elemental powers like you, since you ate the smoke smoke fruit it can hurt you as well. Now come on Captin' fight me." Katsumi said as she ran forward then disappeared and appeared in front of Smoker who took out his sword out quickly and started to block but being pushed back.

The navy crew and a girl with blue hair and glasses watched wide eyed as a young girl was pushing their Captin'.

"Captin'!" The girl yelled

"You idiots go after Red Hair!" Smoker yelled.

Just then Katsumi was in front of the navy smirking at them sword still out and says, "Don't move or I will kill you all." Katsumi said then jumped aside as smoke zoomed at her.

"Tashigi! Go don't let him get away!!" Smoker yelled as his arms were now smoke as they tried to grab Katsumi.

Katsumi jumped in the air and twirled taking out a scroll and biting her thumb and running the blood down the scroll as she yelled out, "Summoning! kunai Tsunami!!" as soon as she yelled that millions of kunai rained down from the scroll hitting the navy crew, Tashigi, and Smoker.

"Kya!" Tashigi screamed as she got hit a few times while blocking most with her sword.

"Damn!" Smoker yelled turning into smoke and wincing as some kunai's hit him hurting him even though he is smoke.

Katsumi watched as she was spinning in the air making kunai rain down on them, 'Just a bit longer and Shanks can get away.' She thought.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Oi! Luffy! I hear fighting over there!" Yelled a curly haired boy with a long nose wearing overalls and brown shoes, and has a big bag at his side, he was waving over at a boy with a straw hat wearing a red vest/tang top, and blue shorts and sandals.

"Eh!? A fight!!!" Luffy said eyes wide.

"Luffy I saw the navy ships. Also I hear the great Red Haired Shanks is here. And From the looks of it this islands best fighter is facing Smoker giving Shanks time to sail." Nami said. Nami had short orange hair and wore a white and blue shirt with an orange skirt.

"Sencho. Should we go help?" Young women asked, she had black hair and tan skin, she was wearing a purple short and long pants and a hat.

"Yes! We should! A woman is In need of help!!" Said a blond haired man who was smoking he wore a black suite +

and big shoes.

"Why should we. Lover-cook." Said a green haired boy he had a white shirt on and had a green sash tied around his waist, he wore green pants and had a headband tied around his arm.

"Shut up Marimo!" The blond haired man growled

"Stop it! Sanji! Zolo!" Nami yelled

"Sword-san. This girl is the younger sibling to Hawk eye mi Hawk. She is a weapons mistress and is in the style of Santoru." Robin said

Zolo looked at Robin then said, "Lets go."

"Alright!! THAT WAY!" Luffy yelled as they ran towards the fighting.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Katsumi then landed on the ground and took out her ivory sword and golden sword blocking both Tashigi and Smoker's attacks at once. Katsumi's speed took over and she started to slash at Smoker and Tashigi pushing them back.

Luffy and his crew then ran into the area to see this sight.

"Cool! That girl is strong!!!" Luffy said as he watched Katsumi fight

Sanji had a heart in his visible eye, "What a graceful fighter and a beauty!!" He said.

"Hm…" Rabin said as she watched and saw kunai every where, 'There are kunai's littered around the area…'

Chopper stared and started to worry, "Oh…I hope she wont get hurt." He said

"Wow." Nami got out.

Zolo looked at how Katsumi was holding off Smoker and Tashigi, 'Amazing. Look at that speed and skill.' He thought.

"Smoker! Tashigi! I would retreat if I were you! You won't win! And Shanks is long gone by now!" Katsumi said as she slashed at them and then doing a round house kick making them both fly back and hit a tree.

Smoker got up slowly and said, "Heh. Your strong girl I'll give you that. We will go since we still have to find Straw Hat. Tashigi! Move out!" With that Smoker walked away.

"B-but sir! This girl! She would make a great help to us! If you haven't notice we cou-" Tashigi got cut off by Smoker glaring at her.

"Tashigi. I said move out. This girl…I know when I am beat. After all she will be useful later on. Move out." Smoker said as he walked away, "Girl when we meet again I'll make you my wife. You are worthy of being my girl." Smoker said as he disappeared into the foliage with his crew and Tashigi.

Katsumi scowled but then her face went back to calm and peaceful look as she sheathed her swords, "Like I would ever be a navy Capitan's wife. After all I am waiting till Shanks will let me be part of his crew but…oh well." Katsumi then turned to see Luffy and his crew staring at her.

"May I help you." Katsumi said just then all the kunai poofed away and she stared at Luffy.

"Yeah! I want you to join my crew! You're cool and strong!!! I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I am going to be King of the Pirates and find One Piece!!" Luffy said

Katsumi blinked then smiled and said, "Hm…sounds good but how about you all come to my house. I'll cook you all up some food." Katsumi said and started to walk down the only clear path in the thicket of trees.

"FOOD!" Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop yelled as they ran after Katsumi.

"Ah, the beauty cooks and fights! I must know her name!" Sanji said as he waltzed behind them a heart in his eye.

"Well let's go…she might have some loot I can steal!" Nami said as she followed.

"This island is known for the polygraphs…I must ask her about them." Robin said as she followed.

Zolo stood still then started to walk after her as well, 'She seems interesting.' He thought as he walked.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

"Well here we are." Katsumi stopped in front of a three story mansion and walked into it, "Come on in." she said

"COOOOOL!!! It's soooo biiiiiiig!" Luffy yelled as he ran in and looked around then froze at the giant picture of Katsumi in the lap of Hawk eye Mi hawk.

Every one walked in and looked at it.

"Seems you all are fascinated by that picture, I forgot to tell you my name it's Katsumi Hitomi." Katsumi said.

Katsumi blinked as her hands were being held by Sanji's, "You are so beautiful and strong! May I call you Katsumi-Chwan or Katsumi-swan!?" Sanji asked with hearts in his eye.

Katsumi blinked and smiled a bit, "That is fine. I don't mind. But what is your name?" she asked

"Sanji! I am the cook aboard the Marry go!" He said

"I see. Well come in the food is already ready. Eat as much as you all want." Katsumi then opened the door to a big dinning area and every one zoomed in and took a seat and started to eat.

"This is soooo yummy!" Luffy said in-between bites

Katsumi stared at Luffy and blushed a bit, 'Wow…he is very cute…and if I remember correctly Shanks said he gave someone his hat…' she thought.

"This is fabulous cooking Katsumi-chwan!" Sanji cooed

Katsumi stared at Sanji with a blank look then turned to Zolo as he was staring at her none stop.

"Um why are you staring at me?" Katsumi asked

"You are a skilled sword fighter then. Is your style like Mi Hawk." Zolo asked

Katsumi shook her head, "No. It's my own style." She said.

Zolo stared at Katsumi as she stared at Luffy for a bit, 'Seems she has taken an interest in Luffy.' he thought.

"That was greeaaaaaaaaaaat!!! But now I am sleepy!" Luffy said with a big yawn.

Katsumi smiled and said, "You guys can spend the night if you wish. Nami-san, Robin-san I can show you to the bathroom and let you wear gives you some new clothes. All of you follow me." Stands up and walks out of the dinning room and walks to the second floor and says, "The rooms start here and all the way down the hall, the womens bath is the red door while the mens is the blue. Now The room on the end with the purple door is my room. I am going to prepare the bath for Nami-san and Robin-san." Katsumi said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Cool! I want this one!" Luffy said as he ran into the room with the orange door and looks around, "Whoa! It's so cool!" in the middle of the room was a king sized bed with red silk sheets and pillows, the room had a deep red color painted on the wall huge windows lining up the area and orange curtains fluttering in the wind from the open door to the balcony which was huge and had a great view of the ocean and forest, on the left side of the room was a couch and a radio, on the right side was a huge closet and dressers and lots of stuff he could use and that he likes. "Coooool!" Luffy said then saw a white door on the left side of his room he opened it and saw a deep purple room with a huge bed with black sheets and pillows lots of couches, raidos, swords, weapons and scrolls, "Sugooooo who's room is this?!" Luffy said as he walked in and looked around.

Nami sighed and chose a door with flowers on it she gasped at what she saw, Millions of jewels hung around, stones, every thing Nami likes, the bed was huge and was made of pure silk as well as the pillows the couches were a creamy white, the walls were painted a light peach color as the carpet was a soft yellow color, windows every where and a big balcony, "It's BEAUTIFUL!!!" she said with hearts in her eyes. The room also had lots of maps around the room, "I can study these..." Nami said

Sanji chose a yellow door and walked in his room was what a chef would love, a huge kitchen was in the room with three fridges and ovens and stoves, on the other side was a huge bed with blue sheets and pillows a couple of couches and books, "I love it."

Chopper chose a green door and looked around, The room was pure white and had fluff every where making it look and feel like snow, "Wow! I love it look at all the medical supplies!" Choppers said.

Zolo opened a red door and saw different types of rare swords and weapons and different weights. "I like this room. Wait...these swords...is this...this IS Mi Hawks room..." Zolo said as he walked around in wonder. "Mi Hawk...maybe I can learn or fight that Katsumi girl..." Zolo said.

Robin opened a pink door and looked around the periwinkle room and smiled, "Its so simple. I like it. Oh! Books every where...rare and old...," Robins eyes widened as she saw books that might lead her to the Rio Polygraphs, "I take that back...I love this room." Robin said as she started to read the books.

Ussop took a room with a brown door and looked around at all the marksmen stuff, "Yes!"

"Nami-san! Robin-San! Your bath is ready!" Katsumi called from the hallway.

"Hai!" Was the call from Nami and Robin.

Katsumi stared at them as all the boys ran into the boys bathroom as Nami and Robin smiled and walked into the girls.

Katsumi smiled and sighed thinking, 'This will be very eventful...I hope every thing turns out okay...I want to get to know them...' With that thought Katsumi walked into her room and closed her door gently behind her.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Well How was it? Was it okay? I hope it was please review!**

**Sora4801**


End file.
